A Day of Revolution  Hinata Style
by Faux Princess
Summary: " I'M A WHAT?" "What I said is that you, Hyuga Hinata, are a boy." "But sensei! She doesn't have a..wee-wee! How can that happen?"
1. Hyuga Hinata

**I know that it's been a loooooong time since I've posted anything and I'm sorry but I've been so busy! My aunts made entered me into a beauty pageant without me knowing anything! So I needed to enter a workshop to know how to walk properly .**

**Good thing I won…haha even if it was only third place. XD**

**And! I'm planning on continuing my other stories! except True strength..And I'm planning on making a sequel for Pick-up lines because of so many requests! thanks for that btw!**

**Anyway this is a gender bender type of story based on a manga entitled "A Day of Revolution" or "Kakumei no Hi". And the names are from Acumichi's Gender Bender Series, I asked permission to use them.**

**Anyway Hope you guys will like this!**

**And I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>In the Elemental continent there was a school known for having students who excel in almost everything. They have the best facilities, faculty, education, extracurricular activities and events. And in that school, which is known as Konoha Academy, there is a group of well known friends which consists of a 'girl' whose name is Hyuga Hinata. And this is the story about her family, friends, love and most importantly, her life.<p>

'BAM!'

The door leading to Konoha Academy's rooftop was slammed open by a very pretty girl with silky, long gray locks and deep dark eyes which could not be hidden by her stylish glasses. "Hyuga Hinata the teacher said that we have a meeting tonight for the student council."

An angelic looking girl stood up and brushed her skirt to straighten it. She had long hair that was so black you could almost see dark blue highlights when it was hit by sunlight, she also had white pupil-less eyes which were tinted with lavender. It was also very evident that she was born within high social standing just by looking at her. With a smile she said "Ah, thank you Yakushi-taicho for coming her just to tell me that."

Yakushi Karin blushed. " A-anything for you Hinata-chan."

"Hey!" A beautiful girl with brown hair and slit-like brown eyes, she also has a too of red triangles on her face. Her name is Inuzuka Kaori. "Why do you always have to go here and disturb our bonding time with Hina-chan!"

"Pipe down Kaori." Said a Aburame Satomi. She had dark brown hair cascading her shoulders and feminine glasses that hides her eyes.

"Satomi's right Kaori, we all know that the reason the president always comes here is because she likes our little Hina-chan." This was said with a smirk by a girl with long blond hair tied up in two ponytails. She has brilliant cerulean eyes and whisker like marks on her cheeks, but she was still as beautiful as the others. She goes by the name of Uzumaki Naruko.

Karin blushed and tried to come up with a response but not quite managing it.

While Hinata gasped at the suggestion. She rubbed her forehead with her hands while exhaling roughly and stating "That is not funny guys, we all know that's impossible."

If possible, Nakuro's smirk got bigger. "What do you mean impossible Hina-chan? Don't you get confessions and love letters from girls everyday?" she said with Satomi nodding in the background.

"And don't you notice the girl's obvious affections for you? Tell her what you like about her Yakushi!" Said the Inuzuka while pointing at Hinata.

"Well, Hinata-chan is gorgeous, she's more of a gentleman to us girls than the boys are and she excludes this sort of…manliness about her that just makes me wanna sigh when she's around…."

Naruko crossed her hands on her chest. "Aha! See what we mean Hina-chan? You're our eye-candy."

At this point Hinata was beginning to get irritated. "Come on guys! Stop i-…ugh!" She suddenly cupped the top of her head.

"Hina-chan!"s and a "Hinata-chan!" was heard but Hinata waved them and their concern off.

"It's nothing. I think it's just me growing up. I still haven't had even one monthly flow so I think this is the re…." And she suddenly collapsed.

* * *

><p>"I'M A WHAT!"<p>

Hinata was brought to the hospital with her mother after she, Hinata, collapsed at school and was now being briefed by the doctor. And they got the surprise of their lives.

The doctor was Oroshi-Sensei, one of the best female doctors the Elemental Country has to offer. "What I said is that you, Hyuga Hinata, are a boy."

"W-what do you mean sensei! I've been using the wrong bathroom all my life!"

"But she doesn't have a thing down there! And she does have breast even if they are a bit small!"

"*gasp!* What do you mean 'small' mom!"

"Well it's true! And you don't have a wee-wee so how can you be a boy!"

"Well don't ask me! Ask the-!"

"*cough* *Cough!* AHEM! *cough*" The mother and daughter/son looked at the doctor and sweat dropped.

"Real smooth Oroshi-sensei."

"Thank you Hinako-san. Now as I was saying…you're daughter is a boy. Sometimes this genetic abnormality happens on people and it can be solved."

"But sensei! She doesn't have a..wee-wee! How can that happen!"

"Well, she does have one actually. It's just inside of her, but we can solve that problem. And with the right treatments we can make his/her..uh…'wee-wee' as you put it, grow to it's supposed size. Now if you don't have any more questions please come back next the day after tomorrow for your decision."

* * *

><p>Outside Oroshi-sensei's office Hinata looked at 'his' mother.<p>

"What are we going to do now mom?" she asked while crying.

Hinako hugged her 'son' and whispered "shh, we'll get through this. But we have to tell the family first."

* * *

><p><strong>End! till next time! Please Review! a review a day keeps a writer's inspiration to stay XD haha that was cheesy!<strong>


	2. Family

**Here's chapter two!**

**I just want to clear some things up.**

**I've decided to keep Hanabi as a girl. It's easier for me that way. And I want to know your possible, and I mean possible, thoughts on what _can_ happen in this story. I wanna make some fillers or extra chapters for this story. But I'm sorry if I can't use your advice though I'll try my best if what you guys suggest can be used for this.**

**oh thanks for the reviews! I totally love you guys! XD**

**And as usual. I don't own anything. the characters are from kishimoto-sama, the plot I got from a day of revolution or kakumei no hi manga, and the gender bended names are from a great writer that goes by the pen name Acumichi.**

**well I hope this chapter will not disappoint you!**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful night at the Elemental Continent. The moon was full and bright while the stars were twinkling merrily in the sky, not a single cloud covering up the beauty of the heavenly bodies.<p>

It was quiet, because the people were basking in the tranquility that such a night has given. But it seems that the Hyuga household is _too_ quiet.

The Hyugas were sitting in their living room. Hinata was sitting by 'his' mother Hinako on one couch while 'his' younger sister, Hanabi, and older cousin, Nami, was sitting on the other couch.

Hinako placed a comforting hand on her 'son's' shoulder while their family was staring incredulously at both of them.

Both were anxious on Hanabi and Nami's reactions. But, the opinion that matters the most to them was of Hyuga Hiashi, the patriarch of their family.

With furrowed brows and intense unblinking eyes, Hiashi stared at his new found son. He was feeling too many conflicting emotions that he doesn't know _how_ he should react. He has a _son_. A _son_. He was happy to gain a son, yet a bit sad that he lost a daughter.

The tension was too thick you could almost cut it with a ninja weapon called a Kunai. And Hinata just couldn't stand it anymore.

Standing up to bow he spoke in an alarmingly calm voice. "_Forgive me_ Otou-sama, for it seems that I have shamed our clan once again." Straightening and meeting his father's eyes he said "Can you please just berate and belittle me like you usually do so that I can just go and get used to this idea myself. We all know that you hate me." _You never congratulated me if I did something right. You never played with me as a kid. And you were never there to comfort me when I needed you so badly. You were just never there for me._

Hinako gasped while Hanabi and Nami both gaped at the new 'male' in their family.

Hiashi looked shocked. His eyebrows rose up and his eyes widened. _Why would he think that!_? Was his thought.

Standing up he shouted "I never hated you! I hated myself because I was disappointed because my first born and heir was a female! I wanted so badly to have a son! A son who I can teach and spend time with! A son who I can proudly show to everyone! We all know that you are perfect the way you are but you were still a woman! I was proud of you but I hate myself for wishing you were my son instead of a daughter."

Hinako rushed towards her husband for Hiashi was crying at the end of his speech.

The children were shocked. Never would they have thought that Hiashi would be filled with self hatred, but they understood his reasoning.

After Hiashi and Hinata calmed down, for Hinata was touched about what his said about him being perfect, they all sat down again and talked about their options.

* * *

><p>The next day they all went to the hospital and met with their serpentine like doctor, Oroshi-sensei.<p>

"So let me get this straight." The doctor started " You want to undergo the operation needed to become fully male?"

"Uhm…y-yes sensei. Our family decided that since I am a man then I should _look_ like one too." Hinata said with a nervous smile.

Oroshi's eyes were twinkling madly. "Oh! This is great! Although people with the same case as you tend to just live their lives with their assumed gender because it was easier, you took the hard approach. How very…_manly_ of you."

"W-WHAT! You mean I could just be a girl!" Hinata looked at his parents, sister and cousin. "Well! It looks like we came here for nothing after all!"

"No!" said Hinako "You are still going to take the operation! I already bought your shirts , shoes and _boxers and briefs!_ You are not going to stop me from having my own ken doll!"

"B-b-but! Otou-sama! Please talk some sense in oka-san!"

With a straight face Hiashi said "Sorry son. But your mother is right. I could never deprive her a son. And I already bought you a _manly car_ and _manly accessories."_

And Hanabi also butted in the conversation. "You _will_ be my oni-chan! I've wanted to have an oni-chan for along time now! You will be there for me to bother and to protect me from yucky boys!"_ And my new oni-chan is cute! My classmates will be soooo jealous of me. *snicker*  
><em>

And Nami was having the same thoughts as her other family members but she was also smirking. _I'll be helping Aunt Hinako in pimping my cousin up. He needs the gym. We need to get him some muscles…and abs definately a six-pack or if possible eight-pack abs. I need him to be hot so that whenever I need a chaperon I'll be the envy of the other girls._

And so the day went. With Hinata pleading his case to the already made up minds of his family.

**sooooo...what do you guys think?**

**lol did you get the Ken doll joke? =D**

**oh and please leave a review..it'll make my week!**


	3. Enter Main Characters!

**I'm Back! haha sorry for the long time it took me to update...I was busy with the new school curriculum...it was such a drag...lol**

**anyway! Thanks for the lovely reviews! I totally love you guys... =D**

**any comments and helpful suggestions? then please click on the review button!**

**I do not own anything!**

***edit* lol. thanks to Acumichi for correcting my wrong description! here's a cookie! *hand cookie* XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Konoha Academy, one of the best schools in the Elemental Continent, was starting their new school term today. You could see the seniors hanging around the campus and having a wonderful start of their last year in High School. The juniors were watching the nervous and excited first years while reminiscing their own first days of Senior High.<p>

On the rooftop, however, were a group of female friends who looked a little depressed.

"It's been a year! Where is my Hina-baby! I miss her smiles!" sobbed Inuzuka Kaori.

Uzumaki Naruko glanced at her uninterestedly and nudged the girl beside her. "Show kaori your smile Satomi maybe then she'll shut up."

Aburame Satomi smiled. Forcing her smile to look creepy while saying "Fu fu fu fu…."

"Noooo! So not cute Satomi-chan!"

* * *

><p>-line break-<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Konoha Academy Main Entrance.<p>

Three freshmen boys were walking towards the school.

One had short dirty blond hair and mischievous yet intelligent looking teal eyes. He was smirking at the attention that he and his companions are getting, awe and blushes from the female population while self-consciousness and envy from the males.

The second boy had his jet long black hair in a low pony tail. He had dark eyes that emit a cool and indifferent attitude. He also has lines beside his aristocratic nose that makes him look mature. Unlike the first boy, he doesn't seem to care about the looks that they were getting and just ignores them.

While the first two boys were good looking in their own rights. The third boy was a bit better looking. He had white pupil-less eyes, the trait of being a hyuga, and short midnight black hair. He looked innocent and a bit angelic. He also has a cute blush on his face from the attention, making some girls squeal.

Even though these boys were freshmen, you could see that they were not as scrawny as the rest of their peers for their muscles could be seen flexing whenever they took a step.

It was already obvious what their places would be in the status quo. They were obviously going to be popular and running away from fan girls.

* * *

><p>-Line Break-<p>

* * *

><p>The pupil-less eye boy looked toward his companions.<p>

"I'm not so sure about this guys…" he said.

The blond looked at him and grinned "Don't be such a pussy Hansuke! You have nothing to be afraid of with me and Itachi-chan with you!"

His name? Sabaku no Taro. Eldest child of one of Hyuga Hansuke's doctor, Sabaku no Kaze.

"Hn. Taro-baka is correct Hansuke. You need not be worried about entering this school. Especially with us with you, well I know you can count on me, but the baka here can be useful too. Sometimes…"

Uchiha Itachi. Eldest Child and only son of Uchiha Fugaku, Hansuke's other doctor.

"What the bell Tachi-teme! Who said I'm not useful!" Said Taro with an angry vein popping on his head.

Itachi looked perplexed. "I thought it was common knowledge?"

"Why you!"

Hansuke stepped in between the bickering boys. "Clam down you two. We don't want to make a scene and be the center of attention again okay?"

Hyuga Hansuke, the heir to the Hyuga corporation.

"Both f you were right. Come on then and let's start our Senior high years." Smiled Hansuke.

"Let's go then Hansuke!" Said Taro as he grabbed Hansuke's arm and dragged him into the school. While Itachi just shook his head and followed them in a slower pace.

* * *

><p>-Line Break-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**I made Itachi male though..lol can you guess why? haha**

**oh and please review! thanks a bunch!**


End file.
